


Fight Song

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: Dean reflects on how Donna has changed since the Winchesters both met her.





	Fight Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Kari’s Girl Power Challenge on Tumblr. This is written in Dean’s point of view reflecting on how Donna has changed over the years since they first met her. My song prompt was “Fight Song” lyrics are in italics.

God, when I think back to how long I have known Donna it amazes me at how far she has come. I think I’m in love…

When I first met Sheriff Donna Hanscum she was a seemingly carefree, powdered donut loving women. We showed up because there had been a death where the victim lost 200 pounds in a matter of minutes. We had followed the pishtaco to a health spa where we once again ran into the sheriff. She was excited because she had lost 10 pounds already on her first day at the spa, not that she needed to lose any weight.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

Buit i can make an explosion

We ran into Donna once again after Jody Mills had called us in for help. There was some sheriff convention of sorts going on and there also seemed to be a slight vampire problem as well. This trip was Donna’s introduction to the supernatural, and I must say she took it pretty well. Jodi told us about Doug though. That made my blood boil. Back then she was so timid and almost embaressed about herself. I can’t believe what a dick he was. But dear god! She was awesome against those vampires. Learning about the supernatural made her world seem bigger and darker, but she allowed Jodi to fill her in on how to fight monsters. I think that day was the start of Donna’s change.

And all those things I didn’t say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them lud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

About a year later we got a call from Donna. She wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but she knew it was something up our ally. This time she is with Deputy Doug. What is with her and Dougs? The case was a bit crazy, but we had it all under control. I wanted to laugh and hug Donna when she had said, “your life’s one big poop storm.” I couldn’t have said it better myself! She had three cases under her belt, she truely was a hunter now. I couldn’t help but grin when she gave me a bear hug. While we were on the way home I got a text from her. She had talked to Doug and appologized for the way she had been acting. He had offered to let her call him by his middle name, but she said Doug was just fine. She was moving on and becoming stronger!

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I’m alright song

My power’s turned on

Starting right now I’ll be stong

I’ll play my fight song

And I don’t really care if nobody else believes

‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.

Sam and I had ended up in the “bad place” eating freaking lizard. (It doesn’t taste like chicken by the way.) Jodi had once again called in for backup, said it was better than the National Guard. That’s right D-Train is better than the National Guard. Her weapons supply rivals what we have in Baby. Donna has saved my ass more than once. She is strong, independent, and I’m not gonna lie I might fear her just the tiniest bit.

Seriously though, Donna Hanscum is a badass hunter chick. I am in awe of her. She may just be the female version of myself without the self loathing and alcoholism. She is a pretty awesome chick.


End file.
